


Fire meet Gasoline

by darkhorse_douglas



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhorse_douglas/pseuds/darkhorse_douglas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Death god is defeated and now Thog’s real challenge begins, flaging down a ship. Takes place between Shrouded Isles and Incorprogadon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire meet Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I finally wrote a thing for Thrilling Intent! Yeah I've had this idea since around when I joined the skype chat. Sooo about three months now? Wow this took me a long time to sit down and write.
> 
> I wrote Thog and Kyr interactions which pretty much don’t exist? Whatever I fixed that. Have some dorks failing to light a fire

“Hnnn, you can bring Kier along. Just as it's not that loud guy. Motherfucker set me on fire.” Responded Thog to tired to check and see if it was the same person.

“Oh that's right he did, didn't he?” Ashe said humor in her voice.

 

Thog’s POV

 

I was irritated. Well, that was a nice way of putting it. In reality I was Fucking Pissed. This was supposed to be easy. Pick up the idiots, destroy their contracts, and get rid of the sea monster. Get two jobs done with one stone. But nooo the thing had to go and destroy my ship and kill all of my crew. Now I was stuck on a not so deserted archipelago, with only two of my men left and no ship. 

Whatever, the creature was “defeated” (I still don’t believe the story of how they did it), so now there was only one thing that needed to happen. I needed to grab a ship and get off this godforsaken island. That’s why I found myself marching through the woods away from the loud party going on behind me.

I ended up walking around the woods for a few hours getting wood to build some fire pyres on the beach. This wasn't the first time I had been stuck without a ship. Having the thugs distracted actually got the work done faster. Less chances for them to screw things up.

After multiple trips to the beach and back l had gathered a nice big pile of wood. I had just started organizing the wood into a pyramid when I heard a loud rustling in the woods. I immediately moved my hand towards the gun at my belt. Just because the death god was "defeated" didn't mean there wasn't other things on these islands that couldn't cause problems. I quickly made note of the fact that I was out in the open on the beach with no real cover and technically cornered if I didn't want to take a swim. Which I didn't. Also, whatever was marching through the trees was definitely getting closer.

I crouched down behind the wood pyre I had been constructing. In the hopes that whatever came out of the brush wouldn't immediately see me and in the element of surprise I would be able to fill it with bullets before it could try anything.

"Hello? Huh, could have sworn Gregor said the beach in the direction of the sun. Course now that I think about it that might be the other beach since the sun moves." Said a male voice as someone stepped out of the woods. I didn't recognize the voice, it definitely didn't have the Alarani accent of my thugs. Whatever it wasn't some monster might as well look over the pile and see who it was.

I stood up gun still in hand, but down at my side hidden by the wood pile. "Hey! Who's there?" I yelled in the direction of the voice.

"Oh, there you are! It was the right beach, yes! Go me!" Responded the voice that I was now able to connect to a body. The guy was tall, taller than even my thugs, he was wearing a blue shirt and brown pants with a black cape and weird shoulder guards on it. The guy also had short red hair and a bunch of weird items on his belts. I recognized him as the loud guy who had come through the portal thing with Ashe and the guys. I hadn't bothered to get his name then.

“Oh, it's you, what do you want?” I demanded in my bored, uncaring tone.

“Well the other's are all busy getting drunk or keeping Markus from getting into trouble while drunk. So I thought it would be a good time to find you and see what you were doing. Ashe said you were trying to signal a boat! I thought I might be able to help!” Explained the redhead very loudly.

“I don't need your help go back to the bar and bug someone else.” I said putting away my gun and going back to setting up the bonfire.

I waited for the sounds of the loud footsteps trudging back through the woods away to the bar, but it never came. Instead to my annoyance the footsteps got closer until they were on the other side of the pile from me.

The guy sat down. “Okay, if you don't need my help, could you at least answer some of my questions?”

“No.”

“Please! I have so many questions about life outside of these islands! So many I could probably write a book of just questions!”

“Ask someone else. Markus probably knows more stuff about life outside of the free isles.”

“I would ask Markus. In fact! He was my first choice! But yeah, he's not very coherent right now.”

“The rest of the world is full of idiots and a lot of money the end, now leave me alone.” I answered in my usual monotone drawl. I was getting annoyed that this guy wouldn't just leave.

“Aww, that's not an answer! But it does give me more questions like. What makes everyone stupid? How do you know they're stupid? Are they stupid in the literary sense? Or in how they do things? Also, why is money so important? What makes something money? Is there different things that are considered money? Why do these things have value? Who gives them their value? Do-”

“For the love of God! Shut the fuck up already!” I yelled losing my uncaring persona for a moment.

The loud young man quieted at this, shrinking back a little bit as well. (Cursing usually ended in thrown objects for him after all.) “Sorry,” he mumbled a lot quieter than he had been.

I sighed, thinking back to the fact that this guy had been crying in a corner half the time we had been planning for the death god fight. Reminding me a little too late that this guy was a big cry baby. “Whatever. Just stop asking me stupid questions the I never bothered to get the answer to.“

“Yeah, okay I just write them down for later.” Said the redhead going back to being loud again. “Note: make a list of questions for Markus, once he’s not drunk.” Mumbled the guy out loud, writing the note down in one of his many notebooks.

“Sure, knock yourself out. I don’t care. Just be quiet about it. Fucking sick of all the yelling.”

The island dweller obviously didn’t expect that. He started at the comment and then the startled look suddenly changed into something different, a giant smile. 

Unknown to Thog, Kyr was just realizing that he wasn’t being chased off. Even after Thog had yelled at him. Kyr only knew one other person to do that and it was Ashe, who was now his friend.

“Add “Thog” to human friend list.” Said the loud guy in a giddy voice.

“No, I am not your friend.” I replied questioning why I was always stuck with the weird ones.

“Is that thog with a hog or a hug at the end? I’ve been hearing both be thrown around and honestly I’m really confused about it.” He asked ignoring my comment.

“Figure that out yourself.” I responded turning away from the guy and focusing again on my wood pyre. I didn’t feel like wasting the energy explaining how friends worked to the crazy island man.

“Okay!” Said the inventor. He ended up writing T (hug/hog) on his friends list. After that we actually fell into a comfortable silence the guy writing in his notebook different questions he had and I finished piling up my bonfire.

Then “Shit!” I cursed patting my pockets looking for a match. All the ones I had, had on me were ruined in the shipwreck. Starting a fire by hand was going to take forever! At this moment I looked over at the other person on the beach. The redhead seemed to be fully distracted by the journal in his hands sticking his tongue out every few seconds in thought.

“Hey, you got a match?” I asked holding out a small bundle of sticks I had hoped to light first without too much trouble and build up the fire. I figured a guy with so many weird items would have a match.

“A what?”

“A match?” Blank look.

“Something to light this fire?” I sighed guessing it was too much to hope the island man knew what a match was.

“Oh! You mean a Kierignition stick!” He replied finally understanding what I was asking for. “Yeah, I don’t use those anymore. They had trouble working once they got wet. I have a Kierignition box though!”

The inventor pulled a strange box out of one of his many belts. I took a scrutinizing look at the thing. It was the size of a cigarette box made out of metal with a strange latch on top that reminded me of the top of my gun.

I gave the strange box one last look before holding out the bundle of sticks. 

“Hey, isn’t that the strange raccoon that’s been following around Ashe?” Questioned the loud guy distractedly looking over my shoulder.

“What?” I turned around.

*click* 

Then everything went to shit.

 

\----------linebreak--------linebreak---------

 

Ashe’s POV

 

“Gregor I can't believe you were going to let him do it!” I yelled from my place kneeling in the woods behind the bar. I was really frustrated with Gregor's ignorance.

“But Ashe he kept saying he could! And if he could, I wanted to see him do it!” Explained Gregor, who was standing a few feet away from me.

“Yeah, because believing what Markus says in one of his drunk or drug induced hazes, is a good idea.” I responded sarcastically. “He's so drunk. He just ran head first into the tree instead of climbing it!” I continued to yell from my place beside the unconscious and drunk Markus.

“The last time he told us he could do something while in a haze it turned out to be true. You know the whole fire thing.” Justified Gregor.

“Gah! That's not the point! The point is the last thing he's been trying to tell us he can do has been a blatant lie!” I yelled, at this point I had completely ignored Markus’ injuries, which I had originally come over to check.

“What he can't eat four of Dont’s pies in one sitting?”

“Not that! The stupid swimming thing!” I reminded Gregor I was still frustrated that Markus wouldn't admit to not being able to swim.

“Ashe just because he can't swim doesn't mean he can't fly.”

Before I could respond to Gregor’s clearly wrong statement. We both froze at the sound of yelling coming from the woods. Gregor instinctively went into his horse stance ready to pull out his glaive at a notice. I moved into a crouch in front of the still out of it Markus, hand going to my sword.

“Ahhhhhh!” yelled a deep male voice as the person rushed out of the woods. He was on fire, I noticed a second too late. The entire right side of the guy was on fire! I quickly pulled out my sword at this assuming it was another fire Spiritfolk, a hostile one. Before I could do anything though, he ran past us and straight into the reflection pool.

“God, fucking! Bullshit! I'm going to murder that idiotic fucking son of a bitch!” Yelled the now not on fire person in the pool.

“Thog!?” Exclaimed I as I identified the voice, my sword still in hand.

Out of the woods ran another figure also having half of their body on fire. “Oh good you found water without salt in it! I forgot to tell you this, but the kierintion juice doesn't mix well with salt!”

“Oh hey Kier!” greeted Gregor not at all surprised to see the engineer with half his body on fire. If I was honest with myself I wasn't surprised to see him on fire either.

At the sight of Kier I put together what happened and sighed. “Kier remember to put the fire on yourself out.” I said as I put away my sword and started to move closer to the reflection pool.

“Oh, right the other half of the fire!” Remembered Kier, he immediately stopped his approach and dropped to the ground. At the last-minute it seemed he remembered the advice he had been given, because he started to roll around to put out the fire.

“Thog you alright?” I asked as I moved to the edge of the pool. I held out my hand to help him out of the pool.

“The fucking asshole set me on fire. Take a wild fucking guess Ashe.” Responded Thog back to his usual drawl. He ignored the hand I offered him and hopped out of the pool.

Thog's answer being in his usual bored tone relieved me of the worry of any major damage. I still checked to see if he had any bad burns that would need my healing not-magic though. The right side of Thog's shirt and pants seemed to be slightly burned through with back singe marks all over them. It appeared that Thog was able to rush into the pool before the fire started to burn him.

“You know what, fuck it. New rule, no one come down to the beach until I have a god damn boat.” Said a singed and still pissed Thog.

“Yeah, got it.” Is all I could think to say for once. Thog marched off back into the woods towards the beach. Mumbling about how that explosion had better of lighted that fire.

I sighed, really not wanting to deal with that. Even though I knew eventually I would have to.

“Did someone set something on fire again?“ asked a dazed and finally conscious Markus.

“No, it was just Thog being a human candle and going swimming in the pool.” Explained Gregor in his usual Gregor fashion.

“Oh, okay.” Responded Markus obviously too drunk to question Gregor's answer. “Why does everything seem to have a weird light to it?”

“Oh, that's probably the concussion from running into the tree you were trying to climb.” I responded realizing I had forgotten to heal him, I walked back over to him and Gregor.

“Guess that's another person to add the hate's Kier club.” Mumbled Kier not too quietly from his place still on the ground.

“Don't worry Kier! Thog is just being his normal grouchy self. He won't be in the hate's Kier club promise!” Comforted Gregor.

“Yeah! OW! Huh the weird lighting went away, but now everything is spinning.” Said Markus after I came over and fixed his concussion.

“Don't worry about it Kier I'm sure it will work out fine,” I responded. I'm not very good at comforting people.

"Everything's fine when you know how to fly!" Advised a still very drunk Markus.

"Markus go to sleep," I sighed completely done with his drunk ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I tried to keep everyone in character, but turns out I have a lot of trouble writing Ashe? She's that last character I thought I would have trouble with. Her argument with Gregor over Markus' ability to fly still feels a little OOC to me. Don't know why. Oh and drunk!Markus is super fun to write. I might have to get him intoxicated more often. XD Or just toss him with Kyr. Both would probably give the same amount of chaos. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Darkhorse out!


End file.
